Blair's Confession - The Girl Behind The Mask?
by The-Fun-In-Funeral
Summary: Blair's acting strangely and Soul's caught between suspicion and appreciation of this new side to his feline friend. What's behind her sudden change of behaviour and what will it mean for Soul? I think you know the answer to that ;) (fluff, hetero for once in my life, mild language, and a possible lemony second chapter.)


Hey y'all, so I haven't written hetero in a LONG time, yaoi is pretty much my biggest love, so I never felt particularly inspired to write anything else. My main SE ship is B*SxDTK, so I wondered who I should ship Soul with, because I wanted to show him some lovin', when I suddenly thought: Blair! And now I ship it so hard, I had to write this! ^•^

Note! Soul is 16 in this, Blair is 19. Kind of taboo, but I can dig it :D

...

"Alright, I'm spending the day with my baka father, I'll go shopping on the way home. Soul, do you need anything?" Maka asked as she put her shoes on at the front door, a petulant frown on her face. Clearly, she wasn't looking forward to seeing Spirit, but it was these days spent with her father that kept him from bothering her too much at school.

"Nah, I'm good." He responded lazily from his position on the couch; spread out on his back, one leg dangling over the back, the other on the floor. He looked like someone being exorcised but hey, he was comfortable.

"Alright, I'll be back before dinner." Maka left, and Soul was perfectly content to just fall asleep to the soft sound of daytime television, but a certain magical cat had different plans.

Blair, in her cat form, silently jumped onto the armrest of the couch, and looked at Soul's napping form, spread out invitingly all for her. With Maka gone, there was nothing to stop her from having some fun with her favourite scythe. After all, she'd wanted him since the night he came crashing through her bathroom window and faceplanted into her cleavage. Truly, in the beginning she was just messing with him, but his restraint around her was something she'd never experienced before. No man had ever tried to resist her, let alone succeeded, but Soul persistently pushed her away, time and time again. At first she was a little offended, but then as she got to know Soul she realised it wasn't because he didn't find her appealing, but rather he was too much of a gentleman to have a purely sexual relationship with anyone. Soul was the type of guy who took you out, bought you flowers and danced the night away with you, before dropping you off at home and leaving satisfied with nothing more than a goodnight kiss. He was the type of guy who waited, won your heart before your body, the type of guy that, before she'd met him, Blair was sure only existed in fairytales. The longer she knew him, the harder it got to be nothing more than the slutty cat girl that wouldn't leave him alone. The girl that flirted with everyone but committed to no one. She hadn't realised what she wanted until it was denied to her, but she knew now. She wanted Soul to be hers. Permanently.

...

Soul was shocked from his half sleep as a firm weight settled in his lap, and opened his eyes to see Blair, clad in a surprising amount of clothing, straddling his hips with a cheery smile on her pretty face. It was weird, to see so little of her skin, but sure enough she was wearing a fluffy purple sweater and black pleather leggings. In a strange way, she looked even better than usual, because she looked like a real girl instead of a playboy cover. Soul decided he liked it, but that didn't explain why she was in his lap.

"How is Blair's favourite Souly boy doing today, nya?"

"I was good until you woke me up." He grumbled.

"Huh? Soul is mad at Blair?" She pouted and leaned to rest her folded arms against his chest, their faces only inches apart. "Let Blair make it up to you! Wanna play?"

Gulping, Soul forced himself not to get a nosebleed and closed his eyes in determination.

"Go away, Blair, it's Sunday and I want to spend it being lazy, not... playing." Shiver.

Of course, Soul didn't respond well to sexual innuendos, it was just a force of habit to flirt. She needed to be... wholesome. Yeah, wholesome.

"Sorry, Soul. I won't bother you if you want to sleep. But don't send me away, I'll get lonely!" Blair lied herself down on Soul's chest, tucking her arms under his shoulders in a hug. "Blair will just lie right here and be good, so you go back to sleep, nya?"

Soul froze, unsure what to do or say, seeing as Blair had never behaved like this before. She usually persisted until he yelled at her, or gave him a nosebleed and ran off right after. Like for every nosebleed she induced she got points or something. Was she really just going to lie there and do nothing, or was it a trick?

Soul decided to give her the benefit of the doubt, and closed his eyes, relaxing again. In the silence of the house, with only the TV in the background to break it, he was hyper aware of every sensation in and around him. Every strand of purple hair tickling his neck, the two heavy mounds pressed flush to his chest, the slim thigh between his own... and the faint scent of lavender, that must have been coming from Blair but he'd never noticed before.

In the haziness of his half slumbering thoughts, he could acknowledge that it felt kind of nice to just be held, to just... 'be' with someone, not needing words or actions, just relishing in closeness. But of course, such romantic notions were inappropriate to have in this situation, Blair wasn't his girlfriend, or his anything for that matter, and this 'closeness' with her didn't count for anything either. She was likely teasing him again, perhaps she had grown bored and was trying a new approach for the heck of it, but either way it was very unlikely she was being genuine. That just wasn't the kind of person Blair was. Blair was a flirt, a player of sorts; she never meant ill of anyone, but she was perpetually airheaded, focused on fun and little else. Soul accepted that and didn't have a problem with it; if he could put up with and appreciate Black Star, he could do so with anyone. But it was foolish to get swept away by Blair's sudden... tact.

Ignoring the warm feelings in his chest, Soul went back to sleep.

...

"Soul~"

Whaa? What's that? Mm, and what's that soft, tickling feeling? It feels nice.

"Souul~"

The scythe blinked his eyes open to see Blair once again, this time drawing circles on his chest with her fingertip, a gentle expression on her face, affection in her eyes. What the hell? Soul had never seen her look like that, it was weird, and kind of scary.

"Uh, what? Why'd you wake me, what time is it?" He asked awkwardly, not looking at her eyes.

"Around noon, I thought you might be hungry so I made lunch!" She smiled like a student trying to impress their teacher, and Soul got that weird feeling again. What 'was' that? Ah well, food!

"Yeah, thanks. Uh, you'll have to get off me."

She blinked and then laughed. "Oh, right." She sat up, briefly putting all of her bodyweight on one area, Soul's crotch, but it passed as she stood up and Soul chose to pretend it never happened.

At the dining table Blair proudly presented a steaming plate of grilled focaccias stuffed with chicken, cheese, herbs and other goodies. Soul was shocked, Blair usually threw whole fish in the frying pan and called it a meal, how the hell had she done this?

"Good, huh?"

"Uh, yeah, I didn't know you could cook?" Not well, at least.

"Yeah, well... heh heh." Little did Soul know, Blair used a nifty little thing called Google, but she'd never tell him that.

They dug in, and Soul took advantage of the silence, contemplating what was up with Blair all of a sudden. Was she sick? It 'seemed' like she was actually trying to impress him, was she still trying to get him to 'play' with her? Why did she want that so badly? Was it just for attention? Maybe she hated rejection and wouldn't stop until he gave in, then she'd move out when she got what she wanted. But that would be way uncool, would she really do that?

"Is everything alright, Soul?"

He looked at her, her well dressed form and wide eyes; she looked so innocent, so young. Like a girl instead of a woman.

"Yeah. This is pretty good, by the way." He watched her face light up, a beaming smile taking up most of it, and decided that this had to be real. No way she was acting just for attention, she wouldn't stoop that low. So then, what 'was' the reason for all this?

They finished eating, and Soul wondered what to do next. He didn't get days like this often, most weekends Maka would nag at him to do chores or practice fighting, or study. Seriously, study, on a Sunday... Crazy. Now he had the whole day to do anything he wanted... Movies, video games... He could call Black Star, but then would Blair get upset? She said she'd get lonely if he sent her away... but that's stupid, she had friends. Sigh... why was he feeling so weird today?

"Are you 'sure' you're alright, Soul? You're being awfully quiet."

"I should be asking you that." Might as well tell it straight, no point in avoiding it. "You're acting different... your clothes, your attitude, the sudden ability to cook." He paused. "Er, sorry, that was uncool. I'm just confused, rather, I'm curious. Are 'you' okay?"

Blair pursed her lips and frowned, tugging at her sleeves in an oddly insecure manner. She sighed.

"I just thought... you would like me better this way."

"Huh-? So you are just trying to get me to play with you!" He frowned, but she spoke again before he could say more.

"No! I, I know you wouldn't do that, you're too good..." Her eyes squeezed tightly shut, her fists clenching. "And I'm just the slut you put up with! Stupid Blair has no shame, stupid Blair who flirts with every man and doesn't care about anything! I just wanted you to like me! To see me as more than that!"

What the hell?! Where did 'that' come from?!

Before he could express these thoughts, her form started to shake, and Soul realised with a pang of guilt that she was crying. If he wasn't sure before, he was now. This wasn't an act. He hesitantly approached, and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hey, don't cry; I'm sorry I upset you... I- you're not just some... slut. I never thought that. But I don't understand why you'd do all this... 'So I'd see you as more'? What does that mean?"

Blair sniffled, and wiped her eyes in her sleeves, turning away slightly so Soul wouldn't see her face.

"It means... I like you. Not as a friend or a hook up. But for real."

His hand dropped, his eyed widened, and he took a step back.

"What? No way..."

"Yes way, Soul. I know I'm not really human, but I could be! I could be whatever you need, just tell me and I'll do it!" She swung around, facing him head on. Her eyes met his, filled with determination, or maybe desperation, and she threw caution to the wind. She'd said this much, there was no turning back now.

"I've never met anyone as good as you. You're so genuine, so thoughtful... You're smart, but not in an academic sort of way. No, you're practical and down to earth and wise. You're always there for people, you're never mean or vicious or condescending. You don't see me as a walking pair of breasts, you see a person, a real girl with real feelings and wants. I can't let go of that! I'll never find someone like you again! Please, give me a chance, please!"

The rush of words came to a close, and left Blair a little breathless, looking at the floor with obvious defeat; her shoulders slumped, her ears pointing down. Soul stayed silent for a moment, trying to sort through his thoughts and feelings, amazed at what he'd just witnessed. He never imagined Blair would have true feelings for him, but there was no denying that look in her eyes. That impassioned, heart wrenching look. He didn't know if he reciprocated her affection for him, but he did know that she was beautiful, and fun, and he cared for her. He hated knowing he'd made her cry, he wanted her to be happy. It seemed as if, at some point, she had nuzzled her way into his heart without him knowing, and if he wanted to see how deeply that ran, he'd need to do as she asked, and give her a chance.

"Blair, come here." He requested gently, and when she looked up at him, he held his arms out invitingly. She breathed a sigh of relief, at least he didn't hate her, and threw herself into those strong arms that instantly encased her in warmth. She relaxed into Soul's embrace, hugging back tightly, praying to whoever might listen that it would all be okay. Perhaps someone heard, or maybe she was lucky, because Soul reached up to stroke her hair and said softly,

"I can't promise anything, it's much too soon for that, but I'll try being with you." He paused as Blair held him tighter, and thought he felt her smile into his shoulder. "And from now on, just talk to me, okay? You don't need to act a certain way, or dress a certain way to make me like you. I know it's cliche, but just be yourself. Really."

They pulled apart, and he gave her a half smile, which she returned.

"Okay." She murmered simply. The 'thank you' went without saying, it was all over her face how happy she was, and Soul relaxed to see the drama was over.

"We have the rest of the day, do you want to go somewhere?"

"Hm... No, I liked just lying with you earlier. Can we do that again?"

"Yeah." He grinned. "That's cool."

...

Wow, so... that got real. Should I continue this? I really like this pairing, I wondered for ages who to ship Soul with, since I'm completely against him being with Maka (no offence, of course, if you like them together), and I think this ship is way adorable. ^-^ Death Star is still my OTP though

I think it'd be fun to write a lemon, not a dirty one though, a romantic one. You know, Blair's first time being made love to instead of being meaninglessly fucked? Sorry if that's a bit vulgar, *blush*, but I'd really love to see how that would turn out. It would be Soul's first time too; can you imagine a virgin Soul, trying to please the experienced Blair, all flushed and awkward without realising he 'had' been pleasing her all along? Just by being him?

*swoons* I just have to write that! ^3^


End file.
